User blog:Samba-boy/Did the writers try to get a grown ups-iOMG?
As I live in The Netherlands, I wasn't able to watch the airing of the season-finale live. Well, I was able, if I was eager enough to stay up at 3AM local time, just to watch a live stream which would be filmed with a potato. So, I decided to wait a few days and get the episodes in HD and even with some nice Dutch subtitles. Awesome. Sitting in my comfy chair, hooking up my hard disk with episode and subs on it... I was ready for it. And that was the moment when I thought back at the first moment I heard of this sitcom. It was a few years ago, as I was changing channels. All of a sudden, I was watching some unknown people who were sitting in a bar, talking about Canada. New sitcom? I started really watching, and it was awesome. I don't even know which episode it was I saw first, but I caught on quickly. After a while I decided to download some episodes from the internet, but in under a week I had already seen the complete first season. And so I started the download of season 2... And 3... And 4... Yeah, up 'till 4, season 5 was airing in the states at the time. Although downloading the seasons was years after I saw the show on Dutch TV (RTL5, by the way) for the first time. Which brings us back to watching the seasonsfinale, 'The Magician's Code'. On Wikipedia I saw that the first part originally had a title in the way of 'Tell me a story', but soon thereafter it got changed into part 1 and 2 - A double episode. I do have to say I was glad to have two new episodes at once, as the airing of the episodes this season was hell. Then it came once a week, then there was two week-hiatus, then there wasn't a new episode in almost a month... Come on. Give us some flow here. Right, the episode. I'll skip part one, because we all know the real deal was being made in part two. HIMYM is famous for putting the biggest events in the second to last-episode of the season, and putting even bigger events in the last ones. The same was for this season; Marvin in part 1, Robin the bride in part 2. And it occurred to me, right before we jumped to Barney's wedding again... "What if this was all one big climax-buildup to a big 'Tadaa' moment? The fact that 'the bride' was announced as 'the bride' and not as 'Quinn' or 'Nora'. Well, no, not Nora. What if it is Robin...?" And there we went, back to the future (Haha, I wanted to use that line in a sentence for a looooong time). Ted opens the door and... There she was. Now, I have already seen a Tumblr-video of a twenty-year old, kinda emotional girl, going completely insane watching the last minutes of this episode. And that's when I was thinking about iOMG, an episode from iCarly (From Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon etcetera). That episode had a storyline that went the complete opposite way, only to end in the way (most of) the fans wanted to see it end. Main character Sam kissed main character Freddie, out of the blue. And this had some kind of same feeling to it. Now, I don't want to say that I'm an iCarly-watcher xD I once heard about this episode and watched the highlights to see what people were talking about... But really, the build-up, the big climax that no one should've seen coming, the legen, wait for it, dary magic trick... Come on, we all saw the proposal coming. Even the writers knew we would notice that. So they made that jump back to the future (Ah ^_^) to reveil Robin as 'the bride'. And actually, I think it should be this way. The way Robin and Barney broke up way back in season 5, was one of the most bizarre episodes of HIMYM. No really, I don't even want to see it again. Depressed, filthy Robin and fat Barney, ugh. And in just one episode... Come on, guys. I didn't even find it funny to see the misery of those characters. It wasn't funny, nor was it a nice serious episode. Because that's what I love How I met your Mother for. It can be hilarious but also shockingly serious, at least for a sitcom. You don't see that elsewhere. But anyway, that episode was a complete out of nothing break-up, and since that episode, there were a few complete duck-ups of episodes (Last cigarette ever, The wedding bride (Although that one comes much later)). It got back on track now (For me at least), but you start to notice that the show is starting to lose it's Glitter. And Sparkles. ;-) One point I forgot to mention and I should pay Craig Thomas and Carter Bays, is the fact they brought back Victoria. When I watched season 1, I was rooting for Ted and Victoria to last. I loved those two. I also heard the fact that if the show wasn't granted a second season, she would've been the mother (Which explains why there isn't any word of the yellow umbrella in the first season anywhere, I guess). She was also the first real relation for Ted that lasted, not counting Robin as she did not have anything with him at that moment. Ofcourse, there were flirts, and crushes between them... But timing played a big part between it, and his relationship with Victoria became his first serious relationship on the show as we were watching. So it was awesome to see her being brought back first around the beginning of season 7 (with a little dark undertone, not thát succesful if I may give my honest opinion, as I mainly thought 'Wow, Victoria is back, but she lost some of her beauty in those 6 years') and later on in the big finale... In a f**king wedding dress. I was trying to ignore the link of Rachel entering Central Perk in a wedding dress, which happened to succeed when the conversation between Ted and Victoria exploded. Just like Ashley Williams did. Wow! She looked stunning! It could be the dress, but wow. And just now I notice the link between her now and back then; She made the cake for the wedding of Ted's friends, she went along with Robin and Lily to search for those dresses... But most of all, ending Ted's relation-roulette with the first girl he ever had a big thing with while the story was evolving. I could say that Victoria will be the final girl before 'the mother'. I could say Robin isn't the bride of Barney, even though it is 100% confirmed and I hope she was, she is and she will be... But I guess the finale of next season, or maybe even the season after that one, has the answers to those questions. It's gonna be legendary. But we'll have to wait for it. Category:Blog posts